Series 18
The eighteenth season of the television series will begin airing on August 25th 2014 in the UK and during the Fall in the US. It will contain twenty-six episodes. Like the seventeenth season, five episodes were released on DVD in the USA before airing on television. Episodes # Old Reliable Edward - The bigger engines tease Edward for being old and unreliable, especially Gordon. # Not So Slow Coaches - Annie and Clarabel unexpectedly become part of Caitlin's high-speed train. # Flatbeds of Fear - Salty tells the story of the "Flatbeds of Fear" which spooks the engines. # Disappearing Diesels - The Diesels hide from Paxton. # Signals Crossed - Toby is nervous when the signal at Knapford stays red. # Toad's Adventure - Toad has an adventure on the main line with James. # Duck in the Water - James has to rescue Duck from a flood, but ends up making things a whole lot worse. # Duck and the Slip Coaches - James runs into trouble with some slip coaches which are used on the Great Western Railway. # Thomas the Quarry Engine - Thomas works at the quarry while Diesel takes Mavis to see the sights of Sodor. # Thomas and the Emergency Cable - Thomas has to stop quickly when a passenger pulls the emergency cable. # Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger - Duncan tries his best to stop a passenger from complaining. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Emily * Hiro * Charlie * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Gator * Diesel * Mavis * Salty * Den * Dart * Paxton * Sidney * Skarloey * Duncan * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Cranky * Reg * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * The Wellsworth Stationmaster * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Harvey (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Norman (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Owen (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) Donald, Douglas, Marion, Timothy, Samson, and Millie may also appear. Cast UK and AUS * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas and Toby * Keith Wickham as Henry, James, Percy, Salty, Skarloey, Den, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt and the Wellsworth Stationmaster * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Mavis, Annie and Clarabel * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Steven Kynman as Duck, Porter, Paxton and Dart * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin * Matt Wilkinson as Charlie, Rusty and Cranky * Bob Golding as Sidney * Tim Whitnall as Reg * Joe Mills as Oliver and Toad USA * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * Martin Sherman as Thomas, Percy and Diesel * Kerry Shale as Henry, James, and Sir Topham Hatt * Keith Wickham as Salty, Skarloey, Den and Dowager Hatt * Teresa Gallagher as Mavis, Annie and Clarabel * Steven Kynman as Duck, Paxton and Dart * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Ben Small as Charlie * Bob Golding as Sidney * David Menkin as Porter * Glenn Wrage as Cranky * Matt Wilkinson as Rusty * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Clive Mantle as Gator * Tim Whitnall as Reg * Joe Mills as Oliver and Toad * Tom Stourton * Jules de Jongh as Emily Category:Television Series Category:Future Releases